Lost without you
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: "Qual o seu nome?" O garoto não respondeu. Afinal, ele não sabia o que responder. "Bom, sendo assim, o chamarei de Alemanha." - HRE/Alemanha/Itália/Prússia. Yaoi.


**N/A: **Feliz aniversário pra mim ontem! *-* Q É, essa fic eu to escrevendo há eras, e decidi terminá-la pra me dar de presente. ... Eu me amo e gosto de me agradar, ok? /delp Sem contar que eu só ganhei UMA fic de presente (que ganhei em junho e Q), então, é. :/ Bom, também queria dedicar essa fic à Camila, que é _meu_ Nihon e que leu essa fic desde suas primeiras palavras, à Helen, que é _meu_ Shinsei Roma/noiva e eu to com saudade, à Lily, que é como uma mãe pra mim – Hungria, oi –, à Ryuuchan, que me incentivou litroz a fazer o cosplay de Itália, à Natasha, porque nada que eu faço faz sentido se não tiver ela e à Beatriz, que é _meu_ Alemanha e que me faz feliz. Amo vocês. S2

* * *

**Lost without you**

.I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end

I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin  
Are you afraid of being alone?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you.

_I'm Lost Without You – Blink 182_

"Itália?" Uma voz feminina chamava, procurando o garoto de vestido. "Feliciano!" Chamou mais alto, esperando que ele a escutasse.

"Hungria! Estou aqui." O garoto abriu uma porta e viu que a garota estava correndo em sua direção.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou o italiano sem falar nada. Ele sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, mais por preocupação do que por outra coisa. Afinal, ele não sabia o motivo dela estar chorando.

"Por que está chorando Elizaveta-chan?" O menino perguntou. Ele não era mais tão pequeno quanto era na época em que fora levado para morar com a garota e com Áustria. Mas ainda era pequeno o suficiente para a garota ter que se curvar para abraçá-lo.

"O Sacro Império Romano... Perdeu a guerra."

Feliciano afastou a garota de si, olhando fundo nos olhos dela e percebeu que aquilo era verdade. No entanto, em sua mente inocente e infantil, ele não podia acreditar.

Soltou-se da menina e saiu correndo, sem rumo. Elizaveta deixou que o menor fosse. Ela entendia que ele não suportaria aquilo.

O pequeno Itália correu até onde suas pernas o permitiram ir. Era um dia ensolarado, típico de primavera. Aquele dia o lembrava do dia em que o Sacro Império Romano partira para a guerra.

Ele disse que o esperaria para sempre e era isso o que faria. Não importava que o loiro houvesse perdido a guerra. Ele voltaria. Itália sabia disso. E foi acreditando nisso, que o tempo passou.

**x.x.x**

.What am I doing here?

What happened before?

Did I mess up?

Someone is calling me

Someone is whispering

Suddenly I'm hearing

Darkness around me

Should I wake up

Please Save Me.

_Nightmare – Vanilla Sky_

Acabado. Estava tudo acabado.

Via sangue espalhado por todos os lados, homens mortos jogados ao chão. O cheiro de mato, fogo e sangue eram os que predominavam naquele local.

Quando tentou lembrar-se da razão de estar ali, no meio daquele caos, não conseguiu se recordar de nada. Sua cabeça doía. Imagens que não se lembrava de onde vinham surgiram em sua mente e o deixaram confuso.

A principal imagem em sua cabeça era o de uma pequena garota, que usava um vestido longo e verde. Seus cabelos eram curtos e tinha uma mecha que se sobressaía do resto do cabelo. Parecia uma empregada em miniatura. Não conseguia recordar quem era ela, mas sentia que era alguém importante. Afinal, se não fosse, não pensaria tanto nela.

Começou a andar sem rumo, passando ao lado de todas aquelas pessoas mortas. Não sabia quem era, onde pertencia, como sairia dali. Porém, andar era a única forma de chegar a algum lugar.

Em algum momento, quando começara a sentir sede e fome, ouviu um barulho. Um barulho que se aproximava cada vez mais. Apertou os olhos, avistando uma sombra ao longe que também se aproximava.

Ele ficou parado, esperando. Algo dentro de si dizia que aquele era seu fim, que não teria para onde fugir. Que iria virar mais um corpo morto naquele campo de cadáveres.

No entanto, quando aquele homem albino chegou, montado em seu cavalo branco, percebeu que não era seu fim. Era seu começo.

"Eu irei te ajudar." O homem falou, estendendo a mão ao garoto.

O menor segurou na mão do cavaleiro e, com sua ajuda, subiu no cavalo. Por alguma razão, naquele momento não lhe interessou saber quem o outro era. Ele só precisava sair dali.

**x.x.x**

.We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights see the party the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello.

_Love Story – Taylor Swift_

"Qual o seu nome?" O garoto não respondeu. Afinal, ele não sabia o que responder. "Bom, sendo assim, o chamarei de Alemanha."

E com isso, ele lhe entregou uma pequena cruz de ferro. O garoto olhou para a cruz por um bom tempo, até finalmente voltar a encarar os olhos do maior. Ele havia entendido. Aquela era uma prova de sua nova vida.

O albino havia dado banho no menor e lhe colocado algumas roupas. Também tinha o alimentado bem e agora estavam descansando na sala.

"Eu sou Prússia. E sou o melhor de todos. Sou demais. Não há ninguém melhor que eu por aí!" E o homem continuou falando, contudo a mente do mais novo alemão estava trabalhando.

"Por que me ajudou?" O garoto perguntou, fazendo com que o maior parasse de se vangloriar.

"Ora, e por que não lhe ajudaria?" O maior sorriu.

"Mas você nem me conhece... Nem eu sei quem sou." Alemanha estava firme em suas palavras, provando cada vez mais ao prussiano que ele fizera a escolha certa ao resgatar o menor.

"Isso não importa. Eu vi um grande potencial em você, Alemanha." O garoto olhou para os próprios pés, incerto se deveria ver aquilo como algo bom ou algo ruim.

**x.x.x**

.I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again how much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello, I've just got to let you know.

_Hello – Lionel Richie_

A garota estava cuidando de algumas flores enquanto cantarolava. Ela ficara feliz em ver que Feliciano estava feliz, mesmo não sabendo as razões para tal.

Quando alguém a abraçou por trás, ela quase gritou, virando-se rapidamente e vendo aquele homem albino sorrindo maliciosamente.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Gilbert?" Ela falou em um sussurro. "Você sabe muito bem que sou uma mulher casada!"

"Sei disso muito bem, minha cara Elizaveta! Mas você não pode negar que sou demais!" A garota suspirou, como se concordasse com ele.

"De qualquer forma, o que faz aqui?"

"Vim aqui saber como Itália-chan está se virando sem Sacro Império Romano." Ele falava de uma forma banal.

"Ele está abalado, não posso negar. Porém está melhor do que eu esperava." A garota sorriu.

"Ahh, então se ele está bem não é necessário dizer que o Sacro Império Romano está sob minha guarda, não é?" O albino sorriu maliciosamente, vendo a garota ficar espantada.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ela falou lentamente, tentando absorver aquela informação.

"Eu o encontrei vivo após a guerra – claro, porque eu sou demais! – e o ajudei." Hungria parecia não acreditar, e nem ao menos piscava enquanto escutava o que o outro dizia. "No entanto, ele não se lembra de nada do passado. Não se lembra porque estava na guerra, não lembra o próprio nome e não se lembra... De Itália-chan."

Enquanto o sorriso no rosto do prussiano ficava cada vez mais maligno, Elizabeta se sentiu com raiva. Olhou de forma intimidadora para o maior.

"Como pode ter certeza que ele não se lembra de Itália-chan? O Sacro Império Romano nunca foi de contar seus segredos a ninguém! Não acha que é por essa razão que ele não diz que se lembra dele?" Ela até podia sentir os olhos arderem com lágrimas contidas.

Pensar na probabilidade do Sacro Império Romano não se lembrar de Itália a deixava triste. Eles eram tão unidos. E ela sabia que havia algo a mais entre eles. Ele não seria capaz de simplesmente esquecer seu pequeno Itália.

"Agora o nome dele é Alemanha. Ele será meu irmão mais novo e eu o ensinarei tudo o que precisa para guerrear." Gilbert continuou, como se a garota nem houvesse falado nada.

"Mas... Por que não conta a ele quem ele realmente é?" A garota tentou.

"Porque se ele descobrir, ele pode querer me abandonar. E caso eu precise ir para a guerra, eu tenho que garantir que terei descendentes." O albino deu um meio sorriso – porém este não possuía nenhum tipo de malícia. A garota abriu a boca para falar, mas o outro a interrompeu. "Bom, estou indo agora. Só vim avisar que Ludwig ainda está vivo." E falando isso, ele deu as costas, partindo.

**x.x.x**

.I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you,

So, don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors,

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow.

_True Colours - Glee_

Gilbert ensinara tudo o que sabia sobre lutas e guerras para o menor, e Ludwig cresceu com um grande conhecimento sobre armas e estratégias.

O potencial que o prussiano havia visto no menor com certeza existia. O alemão conseguia surpreender o maior cada vez mais com sua vocação para a guerra – o que fazia Gilbert muito orgulhoso.

Mas não era de se esperar menos daquele que um dia fora Sacro Império Romano. Aquele que havia ido para uma guerra ainda muito pequeno, aquele que comandou tropas. Aquele que conseguiu sobreviver.

**x.x.x**

.Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind

And it's the flash flashy eyes that make it worth while

And it's every time when we, we get together

We just fall in love again.

_The Perfect Scene – Mercy Mercedes_

"Vejo que você tem um amigo, West." Gilbert sorriu amplamente, após ter entrado na casa do alemão sem pedir licença e o avistando junto de outro homem que estava martelando um relógio.

"Ah! Olá! Ve, me chamo Itália!" O garoto logo levantou-se de onde estava e se aproximou do albino. Este, por sua vez, ficou sério e fixou o olhar no rosto do menor.

"Itália... Feliciano?" O menor apenas assentiu, sorrindo bobamente. "Oh, isso eu não esperava."

"O que quer, Gilbert?" O alemão falou, não querendo que o irmão fizesse muito contato com o italiano.

"No momento eu quero saber como se conheceram." E sentou-se por ali mesmo, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto – o que fez com que Ludwig franzisse o cenho.

E então o italiano começou a contar que ainda estavam no meio da Grande Guerra e que estava escondido dentro de uma caixa de tomates quando o alemão o encontrou. Gilbert sorria para o menor, escutando atentamente e, enquanto isso pensava em como o destino trabalhava de forma curiosa.

E, aparentemente, nenhum dos dois havia percebido quem realmente eram. Ludwig por sua perda de memória e Feliciano por achar que Sacro Império Romano estava morto.

**x.x.x**

.It's just another war

Just another family torn

My voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves.

_Hero – Skillet_

Em 1934 Alemanha cancelou a autonomia da Prússia, o trancafiando, fazendo com que ele existisse, mas não mais se envolvesse com o mundo lá fora. Era quase como se Gilbert estivesse com os braços e pernas atados e estivesse impedido de falar.

Gilbert perguntou inúmeras vezes por que Ludwig estava fazendo aquilo com ele e tudo o que o alemão respondia era que não queria o albino envolvido em seus planos – planos, esses, que Prússia não fazia idéia de quais eram.

E apenas em 1939 que ele veio a descobrir. Alemanha iniciara uma guerra. E junto a ele estavam Itália e Japão – e quando Prússia soube que Feliciano entrara na guerra por Ludwig, Gilbert riu, porque ele não podia acreditar que o alemão seria idiota o suficiente em deixar o italiano particiar. Não por ser ruim em guerra, mas porque ele sabia o quanto Ludwig e Feliciano se gostavam, e a guerra simplesmente destruiria tudo o que eles tinham.

Porque Itália era pacífico e ele não suportaria aquela guerra. Porque Feliciano entrara na guerra para ter certeza que não perderia mais uma pessoa importante – que, ironicamente, era a mesma. Porque, uma vez que Ludwig perdesse a razão – porque Gilbert sabia que isso aconteceria –, Itália o abandonaria.

**x.x.x**

.Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

And tell you I set you apart.

_The Scientist – Coldplay_

Gilbert estava certo. Antes da Guerra acabar, Itália se tornou um aliado e traiu Alemanha – razão principal pela queda alemã.

Ao final daquela guerra, Feliciano foi a procura do alemão para se explicar, para tentar voltar com a amizade que tinham. Ludwig ainda sentia-se traído, mas acabou deixando o italiano se explicar.

"Ve, quando eu era menor, eu perdi alguém que eu amava muito em uma guerra." Ludwig manteve-se calado, escutando o menor que olhava para os próprios pés. "E eu não queria perder você, Ludwig. Ve, você é muito importante para mim, e eu não aguentaria saber que você..." O italiano parou de falar. Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

A lembrança de Sacro Império Romano ainda doía e desde sempre ele o relacionara com Alemanha. E se ele perdesse Ludwig em uma guerra, ele não sabia se aguentaria.

"Virando um aliado foi a única forma que eu encontrei de lhe fazer parar. Se as coisas continuassem como estavam, você... Bom, _nós_ teríamos perdido a guerra e a vida... E, ve, Ludwig, eu não quero perder você." A sua voz era chorosa, o que fez com que o alemão se aproximasse, erguesse o rosto do menor e limpasse as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair.

"Você não vai me perder, Itália." O alemão falou, abraçando o menor e deixando que ele chorasse em seu peito.

**x.x.x**

.The future's open wide beyond believing

To know why hope dies

Losing what was found, a world so hollow

Suspended in a compromise

The silence of this sound is soon to follow

Somehow sundown.

_Shattered – Trading Yesterday_

"Nós viemos atrás de Gilbert." Alfred falou, entrando armado na casa de Ludwig junto de Arthur e Francis.

"O que querem com ele?" O alemão colocou-se na frente da porta que dava para o local onde ele mantinha Prússia.

"Nós vamos destruí-lo. Porque sabemos o quanto ele é precioso para você... Dessa forma, você pensara duas vezes antes de iniciar uma guerra." Arthur falou, indo até o alemão e parando bem próximo a ele. "Se não quiser uma guerra agora, saia."

Ludwig ia impedi-lo, mas ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se, avistando Itália, que tinha uma expressão de puro terror nos olhos. Respirou fundo, olhando uma última vez para Feliciano antes de voltar sua atenção aos aliados.

"Posso ter ao menos uma última palavra com ele?" Os aliados assentiram, e ele abriu a porta, fechando-a atrás de si quando passou.

**x.x.x**

.You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand.

_Pain – Three Days Grace_

"Perdoe-me, Gilbert." O alemão falou, dando um soco na parede. Gilbert abriu um sorriso e colocou a mão no ombro do maior.

"Não se preocupe, West." Alemanha não conseguia encará-lo nos olhos, mas Prússia continuava com o sorriso no rosto. "Eu lhe criei porque sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu não existiria mais..."

Ludwig levou uma mão até o rosto e apertou os olhos com força – ele queria chorar, mas não se daria esse direito.

"Acredito que seja minha vez de pedir desculpas." O alemão tirou a mão do rosto, finalmente fitando o albino a sua frente, sem entender. "Você perdeu sua memória, por isso não deve estar entendendo... Mas eu não lhe contei quem você era antes de eu encontrá-lo." Gilbert tirou a mão do ombro do loiro e, com um sorriso triste, continuou a falar. "E eu, não lhe contando sobre o seu passado, lhe tirei a coisa mais importante... Itália."

Ludwig não estava entendendo nada. Como Prússia podia ter lhe tirado Itália? Não fazia sentido. E mesmo com sua cabeça doendo e a imagem daquela garotinha naquele vestidinho verde aparecendo em sua mente, e de muito sangue, pessoas gritando e clamando por socorro em seus ouvidos, ele tentou ignorar, tentou prestar atenção ao mais velho.

"Você era Sacro Império Romano, West."

E como se Gilbert tivesse proferido palavras mágicas, todas as lembranças de Ludwig invadiram-lhe, ele lembrou de sua infância, da casa de Áutria, da sempre tão carinhosa Hungria. Mas ele lembrou, principalmente, de Itália – e do fato de sempre ter pensado que ele era uma garota.

Sua cabeça latejava, e o alemão teve que se apoiar na parede para não ir ao chão. Sua visão estava turva e respirava ofegante. Até que ele viu Prússia erguendo-lhe a mão e tentou manter a visão normal.

Na mão de Gilbert, havia uma cruz de ferro – igual àquela que ele havia lhe dado muitos anos antes.

"Por que está me dando?" Ludwig perguntou enquanto pegava a cruz.

"Porque essa cruz, além de tudo, representa a união... E eu não estarei mais aqui para me unir a você. Passe essa cruz para a frente, para alguém que você queira estar unido." E ele piscou para o loiro, sorrindo vitoriosamente.

"Como você consegue sorrir?" Ludwig não conseguia acreditar naquele sorriso.

"Porque não vejo razão para chorar." E, falando isso, ele abriu a porta, saindo para encontrar seu destino.

**x.x.x**

.When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

_You raise me up – Celtic Woman_

Depois dos aliados levarem Gilbert embora, Feliciano ficou junto de Ludwig, fazendo-lhe companhia. Ele não tentava animar o alemão, pois numa situação como aquela, nada o faria ficar melhor. Então o italiano optou por dar tempo ao outro.

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio em um sofá na casa do alemão por algumas horas. Ludwig chorou, não aguentando mais se fazer de forte – ele havia perdido o irmão e a culpa fora sua. Ele quase perdera Itália – pela segunda vez – por sua culpa. Tudo naquela guerra havia sido culpa sua.

E quando ele percebeu tudo isso, ele se permitiu chorar.

E Feliciano apenas o abraçou, o acolhendo, deixando que ele chorasse em seu ombro e se confortasse. Porque eles estavam ali um para o outro.

**x.x.x**

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find, you and I collide

_Collide – Howie Day_

"_Italien_..." Depois de ter se acalmado, Ludwig falou, chamando a atenção do italiano. "Quem é a pessoa que você perdeu em uma guerra?" O italiano não entendeu a pergunta, mas mesmo assim, respondeu.

"Sacro Império Romano." Alemanha sentiu o coração perder uma batida, o que o fez desviar o olhar. "Ve, você já deve ter ouvido falar dele."

"Sim, ouvi. Na verdade..." O loiro voltou a fitar o italiano, pensando se seria melhor contar a verdade a ele.

Itália ficou esperando uma continuação, mas o que Ludwig fez foi pegar a cruz de ferro que Gilbert havia lhe dado e colocou no pescoço do menor. Corou, ao se dar conta dos olhos brilhantes de Feliciano em si.

"Essa é a prova que jamais lhe deixarei, Feliciano." O italiano abriu um sorriso enorme, pulando em cima do maior e o abraçando. Ludwig o abraçou de volta. "Eu tenho que lhe contar algo."

Feliciano – que agora estava sentado no colo do maior – sorriu ampla e bobamente, esperando que o outro continuasse. Alemanha ficou um tempo perdido nos olhos do menor, até que finalmente falou.

"Eu sou Sacro Império Romano."

**x.x.x**

.Love is a many splendoured thing, love, lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love.

_Elephant Love Medley – Moulin Rouge_

Após o choque inicial, e Itália achar que Ludwig estava apenas brincando com as suas lembranças, Alemanha explicou tudo à Feliciano. E tudo foi entrando nos eixos. Sem contar que fazia sentido.

A personalidade e aparência de Ludwig coincidiam muito com as de Sacro Império Romano. Mas Feliciano nunca se permitiu relacionar Sacro Império Romano a ninguém. Afinal, o que ele sabia era que o outro havia falecido na guerra, mas mesmo se ele voltasse, ele sempre sonhara que ele lembraria quem Feliciano era e voltaria por ele.

E não foi isso o que aconteceu.

O italiano sentia-se feliz por saber que Sacro Império Romano não havia morrido, alegre por ele ser Alemanha.

Itália olhou fundo nos olhos azuis do loiro e, sorrindo, o beijou. E foi naquele beijo que eles tiveram certeza de tudo aquilo. Ludwig era mesmo Sacro Império Romano.

Quando se separaram, Alemanha tinha o rosto corado, e tentou desviar o olhar, mas Itália o segurou pelo rosto, ainda sorrindo alegremente – mesmo tendo acabado uma guerra, e sabendo que Gilbert seria sacrificado, Itália se permitiu ficar feliz por ter reencontrado Sacro Império Romano, e de saber que ele sempre esteve por perto, mesmo sem se darem conta.

"Na minha casa..." Feliciano começou, chamando atenção do loiro. "Quando nos despedimos, nos beijamos." Ludwig lembrou-se daquilo, de quando ainda era Sacro Império Romano e teve que sair para guerrear, e antes de ir, perguntou à Itália o que eles faziam para se despedir – e o italiano respondeu que se beijavam. Mas o alemão não entendeu o que o outro queria dizer. "Mas quando amamos, também nos beijamos, ve."

Alemanha corou violentamente, perguntando-se se ele entendera certo – mas dessa vez, não tinha como significar outra coisa. Itália estava se declarando para ele, e ele precisava fazer algo.

"_Italien_..." E então, o alemão beijou os lábios do menor.


End file.
